Stupid, Creepy House
by Dark Ice
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Of Storms and Shadows

Hi! It's me, Dark Ice! This is technically my first fic, although I wrote another one, which was more like a poemfic than a real fic-  
  
G-boys ~ Just get on with it!  
  
(glares at them) All righty then! Yah don't have t'yell! (mutters incoherently to self)  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Gumdam Wing or anything related to it. Happy?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Introduction: Of Storms and Shadows  
  
The G-pilots were just taking a break form all the fighting, to relax for a while. That, and the fact that OZ wasn't up to anything yet. And that their Gundams needed to be repaired.   
  
Quatre Winner was making some final adjustments to the repairs on Sandrock, which was hidden in the woods behind the pilots' safehouse, along with the other four Gundams. Suddenly, the sky darkened and it began to rain.  
  
Duo Maxwell looked over to Quatre from his perch on Deathscythe's shoulder. "Hey Q-man! Maybe we should go inside now. No point in hangin' around, gettin' ourselves soaked."  
  
"You go ahead. I just need five more minutes, then I'll be done for today," replied Quatre. Duo just shrugged and jumped down.  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn ya, if you get sick," muttered Duo, as he ran off in the direction of the safe house.  
  
The safe house that the G-boys were staying at was an old abandoned mansion. Although no one had lived in it for ten years, it was in pretty good condition. And as a bonus, it was completely equipped with all the necessary household essentials. However, the rest of the property, such as the servants' wing and the garden, were in ruins. Only the main house remained intact.  
  
Duo surveyed the ruins around him as he ran past them through the rain. They were covered in shadows and wild plants. This place gives me the creeps, thought Duo. Can't wait t'get outta here.   
  
Trowa tossed a towel to Duo as he entered the house. "Amazing how these towels are still clean, even though they haven't been washed for the past decade. But they smell kinda musty."  
  
Wufei snorted. He was sitting cross-legged on an old lounge chair. "How do you think they'd smell after sitting for ten years in a linen closet?" Wufei opened his eyes and rose from his meditative position. He got his katana form its case, and began to polish it. Not looking up, he added, "Hey Heero. Have you found anything on OZ's next move yet?"  
  
Heero's eyes stayed glued to his laptop screen. "No. OZ is probably still trying to recuperate from our last attack. But I'm expecting a message from Dr. J and the others soon."  
  
"AHHH- CHOOO!!"  
  
Everyone, except Heero, turned to see a wet, shivering Quatre, standing in the doorway. Trowa grabbed another towel and draped it around Quatre's shoulders.  
  
Duo snickered. "Toldja t'come inside earlier. But nooooo... he wanted to be Mr. Perfectionist and get everything done according to schedule..."  
  
While Duo continued with his rambling, Trowa helped Quatre up the stairs, since it had become apparent that Quatre had come down with the flu in a matter of minutes.  
  
"... and awwww, isn't that cute?!" He clasped his hands together and fluttered his eyelashes. "Trowa and Quatre sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S..." Duo pranced around as he sang, letting his towel fall from his shoulders onto the floor.  
  
Wufei's eyes had gradually grown wider and wider. "Don't tell me that he ate more sugar after dinner again!" Heero nodded, confirming Wufei's fear. Wufei groaned, quickly grabbed all his katana stuff and headed upstairs. "You can take care of this one, Heero. I'm not going to handle a sugar-high Duo again!"  
  
"Thanks a lot," Heero muttered under his breath. He glared at Duo. "Don't sing. It's annoying enough when you talk."  
  
Duo's bottom lip trembled. The sugar was beginning to wear off already. "That was mean, Yuy! *sniffle* Well, that's just fine! Since you don't want me around anymore, I'll... I'll just... uh... go to bed! Good- NIGHT!" And with that, he wheeled around, tripped on his towel, scrambled back to his feet, and ran up the stairs.   
  
Finally, some peace and quiet, thought Heero. He did feel a bit guilty about saying that to Duo, but it was the only way he could think of to counteract the sugar-highness. He shook his head, trying to clear it of the sentimental thoughts that were blanketing his mind. Turning back to his laptop, he saw something move form the corner of his eye.  
  
With practiced ease, Heero crossed silently over to the large bay window, revolver in hand. He swiftly scanned the area outside, but he only saw sheets of rain pouring down. Suddenly, a huge quantity of water that had been building up on the roof, fell in front of the window. Heero relaxed. Must've been the water's reflection that I saw. Heero put his gun back in its holster. He chuckled to himself. Scared by water's shadow... unbelievable... Heero continued to stare out the window.  
  
He didn't notice a dark figure receding into the shadows behind him.  
  
  
Outside the storm continued...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dark Ice ~ *ahem* 'Tis me, Dark Ice!  
  
(G-boys continue doing whatever they're doing)  
  
Dark Ice ~ Hellloooo...  
  
(G-boys still ignore her)  
  
Dark Ice ~ *sigh* Okay, okay...I'm sorry for making you all OOC, putting you in a cheezie setting, and making the chapter title make absolutely no sense.  
  
Trowa ~ And...?  
  
Dark Ice ~ ... and for giving Trowa and Quatre such short parts. Happy now?  
  
G-boys ~ YEAH! -__-U  
  
Duo ~ So what's with this chapter? All you've got here is fluff.  
  
Dark Ice ~ I know...but actually, this is just supposed to be an intro, not an actual chapter.  
  
(G-boys shuffle feet and look anywhere except at Dark Ice and whistle mindlessly)  
  
Dark Ice ~ -.-? Uh, guys? What's going on?  
  
Quatre ~ Well to be honest, Dee, we don't like this fic so far. I mean, the way it's going, you aren't going anywhere.  
  
Dark Ice ~ WHAT?! But I just started!  
  
Wufei ~ But we still think it stinks.  
  
Trowa ~ Hey...don't worry though. We all know that you're probably writing badly because you missed out on signing up for driver's ed at school, so you can't get your G1 this school year, and you got cut from the volleyball and soccer tryouts, you're failing English, Careers, Business...  
  
Dark Ice ~ -_-U I'm just having a bad year! 'S all...Now if you'll all excuse me, I have to go and roll up in a little corner to have little dark clouds hanging around me as I mope. (goes off into a corner to have little dark rain clouds hanging around her as she mopes)  
  
Duo ~ Terrific. The authoress has abandoned us. Thanks a lot , Tro.  
  
Trowa ~ .....  
  
Heero ~ Guess I'll finish this up, seeing as I'm the only one who didn't do any authoress bashing. (turns to people reading) (I__I ?) PLEASE REVIEW. And if you send flames, they will be used as a bonfire for burning witches!  
  
  
o.O? 


	2. Blame it on the door

Dark Ice ~ So, how's my work so far?  
  
Wufei ~ We've told you before, it stinks.  
  
Dark Ice ~ (cracks him over the head with a computer mouse) I wasn't asking for your opinion!  
  
Wufei ~ @.@ (raises katana in ready position) I'm not going to be defeated by an onna with a mouse! I'll defeat you, all three of you! (wobbles unsteadily)  
  
Dark Ice ~ Sure, you keep believing that, Chang. (pats his head and he keels over)  
^_^ Yay! I K.O.ed Wufei! Oh well...  
  
Dark Ice ~ Just wanna say thanks for your great reviews. Kudos to Angel Tsuiraku and shi oni. And a big huggles for Relwarc for being so harsh with me. I needed it. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything related to it. There. I've said it. Oh and by the way...I don't update very often. Maybe every weekend, or something, minimum. Maximum time for next update? Maybe two months. Just wanted to let you know ahead of time. And another thing. I'm having difficulties with figuring out the formatting thingies, so I'm really sorry if this looks kinda weird.  
  
And one more thing: I'm probably gonna be writing this fic whenever I'm moody, so most likely it's gonna be a PWP. (Plot? What plot?) 'Kay?  
  
And a last thing: This story has no shounen-ai. Or yaoi. None! It's all in your heads!  
  
Now on with the story!   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 1: Blame it on the door  
  
  
  
  
Wufei woke up with a start, shaking and breathing hard. Outside, lightning flashed and thunder boomed.   
  
He tried to calm his ragged breaths and suppress the lingering memories of his dream. I will not be weakened by a childish nightmare! Wufei thought fiercely. He looked out the window beside his bed. Outside, the storm raged on; sheets of windblown rain came pouring down; the wind howled and shook the trees; lighting and thunder clashed. That's some storm.   
  
Wufei rolled over to check the clock on the bedside table. "Great," he muttered. "It's only 01:47."  
  
Another flash of lightning revealed to Wufei that someone else was awake.  
  
"Heero? I thought you were asleep."  
  
"Hn. I couldn't sleep." Heero propped himself up on one elbow. He looked across the room in the direction of Wufei's bed. "What made you wake up so suddenly?"  
  
"Uh...nothing. It was just the thunder."  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow. That was uncharacteristic of Wufei. He never contradicted himself. He must be hiding something from me, Heero thought, as he watched Wufei getting out of bed. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I need to get something to drink." Wufei paused, as he was about to turn the doorknob. He looked over to Heero. "Do you want anything from the kitchen?"  
  
Heero glared in the dark at him. "What do you think you're doing? You know that door creaks, and Duo's bed is right beside the doorway. We don't need that baka causing havoc at this time of the night."  
  
Wufei brushed aside Heero's warning, and continued to open the door. "It couldn't be that loud...I haven't heard it creak all day-"  
  
CRREEEAAKK!!!  
  
Duo was immediately jolted awake by the sudden noise. Unfortunately, his sudden movement caused him to bounce right off the bed. [1]  
  
"Who wha-? Whoa-AHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Maxwell! Let me go! *oof*"  
  
*FWUMP*  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"Ow."  
  
Trowa came running in from the room across the hall. "What's going on in here?" He felt around for the light switch on the wall, and flipped the lights on. He froze. "Uhh..."  
  
He could do nothing but stare at the tangled mess of chaos at his feet. Duo was on the floor, struggling to untangle himself from the jumble of blankets, sheets, and pillows. Beneath Duo, Wufei was on his stomach, trying to escape from the combined weight of Duo moving around and the bedding. Apparently Duo had managed to knock over Wufei and land on him instead of directly hitting the floor. And Wufei wasn't the only one Duo had managed to bring down with him. Scattered around him were Wufei's katanas, a nearby chair, a desk lamp, a phone, a few floppy disks, and Heero's laptop.  
  
"Duo, get off!" With a final shove, Wufei got out of the Duo and bedding mess. Trowa helped him up and carefully led him through the chaos, back to Wufei's bed.  
  
Duo staggered out of the bedding cocoon and flopped back onto his bed. He tried to make sense of what had just happened. But it was too early in the morning for any coherent thoughts, so when he tried to put two and two together, he only came up with three. He shrugged and gave up, immediately falling back asleep.  
  
"Who's causing all the commotion?" groaned Quatre from the doorway. All this noise wasn't helping the burning fever in his head.  
  
Heero continued to glare at Wufei. "Now what were you saying about the creak not being that loud? And nice job, Wufei. You managed to wake everyone up."  
  
Wufei's head snapped up from examining his bruises. He gazed at the door, as if he was going to grab his katana and reduce the door into a pile of matchsticks.   
  
Trowa picked his way back to the doorway and helped Quatre over to the edge of Duo's bed, where they both sat down. The slight shift of his mattress woke Duo up again. He bolted up.  
  
"Whadja wake me up for?! I was having a dream 'bout me and Hilde, and we were...uhh..."  
  
Heero fixed his glare at Duo.  
  
"...were...and...uh...never mind."  
  
Quatre looked over to Wufei. "Well?" he prompted. "Why all the noise?"  
  
"I-I...the thunder just woke me up," repeated Wufei lamely. "Then I wanted to get a drink from the kitchen, but that DOOR made an incessantly loud sound causing Duo to wake up and create havoc."  
  
"Blame it on me, wouldja!" Duo shot back. "I'm not the one who woke up because of a little thunder! I mean really," Duo continued on mockingly, "The Great Mr. Justice-pants Wufei, afraid of a little thun-eep!!" Duo scrambled under the covers at the sound of crashing thunder. Everyone else just smirked at the trembling Shinigami.  
  
Quatre turned back to Wufei. "So? Come on Wufei. We all know that isn't the reason why you woke up. 'Fess up."  
  
Wufei fiddled with his bedsheets. "I...I had this...dream," he slowly began.  
  
"Yeah? And what was in this dream?" asked Trowa.  
  
"It was so...peaceful..." Wufei paused. He took another breath and continued. "I was sitting a table, and there was this huge bowl of delicious-looking long-grain rice."  
  
Quatre's head was resting against Trowa's shoulder, much to Duo's amusement. "Hmm...sounds nice enough," mumbled Quatre drowsily. His fever was getting the better of him.  
  
"I-I was about to take a bite, but then, all of a sudden, the rice turned into broccoli!"  
  
Everyone looked up when they heard a sniffle.  
  
Duo felt kinda bad about laughing at Wufei. "Hey Wu-man...are you okay? There's nothing to be ashamed about being afraid of broccoli."   
  
Wufei quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his p.j. sleeve. "I'm perfectly fine! Why, do you think I'm crying?! Why would I be *hic* cr-crying?!" He tried to compose himself by keeping his tears in but that completely backfired. He ended up hiccupping more and the tears that were gathering in his eyes were stinging his eyes. [2] The rest of the G-boys looked helplessly at one another. Then Wufei, who'd actually managed to stop crying, got up and headed for the doorway again.  
  
"Where are you going this time?" growled Heero, but in a lighter tone than he usually would use. He didn't want Wufei to get all upset again and getting blamed for it, but the Chinese teen was getting on his nerves.  
  
"INJUSTICE! You have no right to question where I am going!" Wufei snapped. Everyone else just stared blankly at him. His face went red and he looked down at his slippered feet. "Sorry, Heero. I'm just going to the kitchen, like I said before."  
  
"Did he say 'kitchen'?" Duo jumped out of bed over Quatre and Trowa. "You mean the place where food can normally be found?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I'm coming too!" Duo followed Wufei into the hallway and down the stairs. Mwahahaha, Duo laughed evilly to himself.   
Sugar! Must. Have. Sugar!   
  
Hidden in the shadows, several dark figures followed close behind the unsuspecting snackers...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
[1] I've done that once. It was extremely painful and surprising for me and the person who woke me up (my sister). Fortunately, I didn't knock anything over or break anything.  
  
[2] This always happens whenever I cry or try to stop crying. I make these ridiculously loud hiccups that you can hear from a kilometre away and my eyes are stinging like crazy. Some people say that crying is good for you, that it relieves stress. Well, I say it hurts! A lot!  
  
Wufei ~ ONNA!  
  
Dark Ice ~ (sweetly) Yes, Wufei?  
  
Wufei ~ THIS IS AN INJUSTICE!! YOU MADE ME CRY!!!   
  
Dark Ice ~ Awww...ikkle Wuffie was crying. Kawaii! ^_^  
  
G-boys ~ -__-U  
  
Dark Ice ~ Oh come on you guys! Yeesh. (mutters to self) You wouldn't know something cute if it hit you in the face.  
  
Trowa ~ .....  
  
Dark Ice ~ Yeah, I know Tro. It's just that I can't think of longer parts for you and Quat-man here. I guess for now, the two of you will have to be minor characters. Sorry! I promise, one of these days, I'm gonna write a fic with you two as the main characters, 'kay?  
  
Quatre ~ *sigh* All right.   
  
Dark Ice ~ Oh yeah... umm maybe there is a hint, just a little smidgen of yaoi. But no shounen-ai!  
  
Heero ~ I'll finish this off now-  
  
Duo ~ Hey! It's my turn!  
  
Heero ~ -__-U  
  
Duo ~ Now that you've read this, please review! Fly away, and be FREE!  
  
Everyone, excluding Duo ~ o.O 


	3. Mwahaheeheeheeheehee!

Dark Ice ~ Heyhi! I'm back, with a chapter just a bit longer and probably not better than before. Crap.  
  
Quatre ~ No cussin' allowed!  
  
Dark Ice ~ Well, sorry Q-man, but it's a permanent habit. And besides, I've got a lot more t' "cuss" about, even though I probably shouldn't be complaining about it: two friggin' English essays - one on A Midsummer Night's Dream, the other on The Thirty-Nine Steps - an English grammar test (curse grammar!), a stupid Civics assignment, several bloody Religion projects/assignments, a crummy History essay, a damn History test, an up-coming 5-day school band tour at Montreal and Ottawa next week... ohhh yeah! I just remembered something that I forgot!  
  
Duo ~ What?  
  
Dark Ice ~ Now I remember why I decided to finally update my story! I'm gonna be gone for a bit, so I won't be able to work on this fic at all, not that I already took a really long time to post this up (did that sentence make any sense?) So yeah...at least I haven't reached my two month max promise, eh?  
  
G-boys ~ - o - z z Z  
  
Dark Ice ~ Great...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Curious George. Just my own invented characters that were never in the original GW series. And this orange. (holds up an orange) (little bro runs by and snatches it out of her hands) Okay...don't have that anymore...  
  
So don't sue me!  
  
Dark Ice ~ One last thing: thanks to all those who've reviewed my story so far. *chuckles* Actually, at first I was kinda worried that on one would read this, but it turns out people have! So, thank you.  
  
Now here's chapter two!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2: Mwahaheeheeheeheeheehee!!!  
Heero flopped back down onto his pillow with a sigh. Now he wouldn't be able to get a decent night's sleep, as he had hoped, with those two bakas up and about.   
  
"Heero?"  
  
He rolled over to face Trowa's general direction. "Yeah?"  
  
Trowa had a confused look on his face. "Uh, could you tell me what happened just now? I'm afraid that I'm a bit...lost..."  
  
Heero rubbed his brow. "I'm not exactly sure that I know what happened myself. From what I can recall, Wufei woke up due to that 'nightmare' of his, woke Duo up when he tried to leave the room, then had some sort of emotional breakdown when he tried to explain everything to us, and went off to the kitchen, with Duo following him."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, things just happened so quickly, and there was also that huge catastrophe that's -" Trowa nodded his head toward the mess, "- still here."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure now that's what happened."  
  
"All right then." Suddenly, Trowa felt the weight that was Quatre leaning on him being shifted. He quickly looked over and saw the blonde Arabian slide off his shoulder and backwards onto the bed. He peered at the boy's face and noticed that he was paler than was normal. He placed a cool hand on his forehead and felt for a temperature.  
  
He withdrew his hand quickly. "Quatre's got a pretty bad fever. Do we have anything that could help bring it down?"  
  
Heero stifled a yawn. "Don't think so. Try a cold compress first. Maybe that would help."  
  
Trowa got up and tucked Quatre into Duo's bed. I'm sure Duo won't mind, he reassured himself. As he made for the bathroom to prepare a cold compress, he looked back worriedly at the ill boy for just a moment, then continued with his self-appointed task.   
  
~*~*~ (over to Wufei and Duo) ~*~*~  
As the two boys reached the bottom of the stairs, Wufei stuck out his hand to flip the light switch to "on". Unfortunately, he miscalculated and cracked his knuckles against the wall. "Ow!"  
  
Rubbing his injured digits with his other hand, he tried again to turn on the lights and succeeded. But then he found that Duo was looking at him...strangely.  
  
"What?"  
  
Duo pointed at Wufei's hand. "Hey, are you okay? I heard something that sounded like a whole bunch o' walnuts gettin' crunched with a sledgehammer."  
  
Wufei stopped rubbing his hand and let both of them drop to his sides. "Yeah, I'm fine." He turned around and headed for the kitchen, muttering darkly about stupid walls being where they shouldn't be.  
  
Duo shrugged and caught up with Wufei. "Hey Wufei, I gotta question for ya."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Now you don't have to answer this if you're not comfortable with the topic, or if you think that I'm prying, or if you think that I'm gonna make fun of you, which of course, I would never - "   
  
"Just ASK already!"  
  
Duo took a deep breath and blurted out, "Wufei, why are you so freaked out when it comes to broccoli?" Then, he ran into the kitchen, switching on the lights as he ran, flew around to the side of the kitchen table opposite to Wufei, and hid behind a chair. "Eeep! Please don't hurt me! It was just a question! Y'know, out of curiosity and all, right? 'Cause, everyone knows I'm just like 'Curious George', right?"   
  
Unexpectedly, Wufei sighed and flopped down into one of the kitchen chairs. Duo peeked up from his hiding spot and slowly made his way to sit in the chair he was hiding behind. He jumped when Wufei began to speak.  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Umm...if I say yes, will you hurt me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then! Sure, I want to hear it!"  
  
"You've got to promise not to laugh."  
  
Duo crossed his fingers behind his back. "Of course, I would never do that!"  
  
Wufei sighed again. "Well, it all started on the day I was celebrating my fifth birthday..."  
~*~*~ (memory sequence - back 10 years ago) ~*~*~  
*Ding dong*  
  
Wufei ran towards the door. "I'll get it!" Five-year-old Wufei stretched up to reach the door handle, but he couldn't quite make it. "Mama! I can't weach da door!" called Wufei, in his little kid voice.  
  
"All right, all right. Calm down, now," said Wufei's mother. She bent down and straightened out his Oriental-style jacket. "You must look proper and clean, because your relatives are here for your birthday."   
  
"O-kay." Wufei beamed up at his mother as she too smoothed out her simple blue kay-po, with its stiff, mid-neck collar. Then, she opened the door.   
  
Wufei was immediately knocked down. "HAPPY BIRFDAY WUFFIE!!!"   
  
"Wai-ming, get off of him right this minute!" screeched Wufei's aunt. "It is not proper for a young lady to tackle other people when expressing their happiness for them."  
  
" 'S okay, Aunty, really," gasped Wufei. "I'm fine." He felt the weight on his chest being lifted off.  
  
"But Maamaa..." Wai-ming whined as her father set her standing. " 'S no fun just standing on doorway and bowing and saying 'Happy Birfday'. 'S so boring."  
  
Wufei stood up and checked himself over. No damage was done to him or his spotless clothes, so why did he feel like crying? I won't cry, thought Wufei fiercely.  
  
His mother, aunt and uncle all looked at one another. Then, his uncle started, as if he had just remembered something. "Wufei."  
  
Wufei looked up at his uncle. "Yes, Uncle?"  
  
His uncle held out two small, red envelopes. "Here you are. It's your lucky birthday money from your aunt and I."  
  
Wufei bowed to his aunt and uncle as he received the envelopes. "Tank yew Uncle. Tank yew Aunty."  
  
Wai-ming shook her head, her udangas and pigtails flying around her. "Come on, Wuffie! You said over the vid-phone that you were gonna show me dat new move you just learned from sensei, remember?" she said impatiently, tapping one slippered foot on the gleaming hardwood floor. She was dressed in a similar outfit as Wufei's, with the Chinese-style jacket and matching pants and black slippers, except that his outfit had a navy blue top and white pants, and hers had a softer, pastel blue top and white pants.  
  
Wufei looked up at her from his presents. "Huh? Uhhh...oh yeah!" He turned to his mother. "Mama? Can we go outside to da cortyawd?"  
  
"Certainly, dear. Just make sure that you keep your clothes nice and clean."  
  
Wai-ming was already running towards the center of the mansion. "Tanks, Auntie!" Wufei bowed again to the grown-ups and followed Wai-ming to the courtyard.  
  
Wufei took his time as he slowly walked to the sliding doors that led to the fragrant garden. He pondered a bit over his unusually hyperactive cousin. Maybe it was because she was still only four-years-old, but she seemed incredibly wild, more so than some of her friends that he had met. Wufei sighed. He supposed that he should help his aunt and uncle tame her restless spirit.  
  
"WUFFIE!!"  
  
His head snapped up at the voice calling him. He almost fell backwards when he saw Wai-ming right in front of his nose. "Ahhh!! Don't scaew me like dat!"   
  
"Heeheehee!! Gotcha!! Mwahaheeheehee!!! Catch me if y'can!!"  
  
Wufei stretched out to grab her arm, but his fingers met thin air. "Hey, wait! I taught you said that you wanted to see my new martial arts moves."  
  
Wai-ming skidded to a halt. "Yeah, I do." She crossed her little arms and frowned as if in deep thought. "But I wants t'play tag, too."  
  
Wufei joined her in the deep thought session. "Hmmm...dat is a probwem..."  
  
Suddenly, Wufei's father strode through the sliding doors. "Wufei! Wai-ming! Come over here, this instant!"  
  
The two kiddies scurried to him. They kept their heads bowed, and dared not to look up at the formidable figure before them. Both of them knew that he was really nasty when he got angry. "What are the two of you doing out here?! You should be inside, in order for the evening meal to properly begin!"  
  
"But Mama said dat we could - "  
  
"Your mother said what, Wufei? She is an onna. She is weak! Remember that, Wufei. You too, Wai-ming. Always remember the onna's place." Wufei's father turned back to the house. "Now hurry up and get inside."  
  
Wai-ming nudged Wufei with an elbow. "Wow-whee, Wuffie. Unky's crankier than usual, today, huh?" Wufei nodded in reply. "Maybe," continued Wai-ming, "he should take a nap. 'Cause if he gets too cranky, Grandma's gonna hafta smack him. " At this suggestion, Wufei giggled. His father, being punished like a little kid? It was kinda funny.  
  
Inside, everyone, including both extended families and the servants were waiting in the massive dining room. Several round tables had been set up and all the family members were already seated, with servants waiting behind them. Silence fell in the room. All eyes were on Wufei and Wai-ming as they made their way to their designated seats at the same table, across from one another. Suddenly, everyone smiled. It was time to EAT!  
  
Wufei was busily eating some of the rice from his bowl, when he heard Wai-ming calling him. "Hey, Wuffie!"  
  
He looked up and saw a Wai-ming waving one of chopsticks around, to which a huge piece of stir-fried broccoli was stuck. He chuckled a bit, lest he laugh too hard and spray his rice.   
  
Then with a mighty fling, Wai-ming shot the piece of broccoli at Wufei. At the same time, Wufei had his head tilted back slightly from laughing. Without warning, Wufei felt a really large and uncomfortable something plugging up one of his nostrils. He looked down his face and saw something that looked like a miniature green tree sticking out of his nose.  
  
"MAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
~*~*~ (back to Wufei and Duo) ~*~*~  
"AHHHH!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *gasp* *deep breath* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heero ~ WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!!  
  
Wufei ~ Hey I'm the one supposed to be asking that!!  
  
Dark Ice ~ Waitwait! Let me explain!  
  
Trowa ~ You had better... *growls*  
  
Dark Ice ~ -__-U scarie! Well I wrote this over a course of over three weeks, so throughout that, I had these major mood swings, so I ended up making the story have sudden mood swings too. And when I realized I made Wufei kinda mood swingish, I just left it cuz I was too lazy to change it.   
  
Duo ~ Riiiight...Moving along...  
  
Dark Ice ~ Well, nut-ting more t'say here. So I'll just say this last ting: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Wait, you've already read this, unless you're one of those people that enjoy scrolling up and down repetitively without reading whatsoever . So, uh, please review. Thanks! 


	4. Short 'n' Sweet

Dark Ice ~ Hey again! 'Kay, I'm really sorry if this chapter is too short to suit you readers, but this is the only way to prep for my next chapter, which I'm still working on.   
  
Duo ~ Yeah, yeah...skip the speech already, and get on with it!  
  
Dark Ice ~ (glaring at him) Hey man...don't mess with me. I've been training for the jav event in track and field, so I know how to use one.  
  
Duo ~ But you don't have one.  
  
Dark Ice ~ Quiet you!   
  
Duo ~ Fine, fine...  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Gundam Wing, still mood swingish...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3: Short 'n' Sweet  
"AHH, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Duo! You said you wouldn't laugh!"  
  
"But you *gasp* five-years-old - HAHAHA! - with a piece of *gasp* ow! stuck up your - HAHAHAHA! your... NOSE!!"  
  
Wufei growled. "It's not that funny, you know. I know for a fact that that experience is very painful." He got up from his seat. "And it took the doctor seven hours to remove it without cutting my nose open."  
  
That got Duo to stop rolling on the floor from laughing. "EEWWwww..."  
  
Silence reigned the kitchen as Wufei busied himself with making cocoa and Duo got back into his seat. But silence was dethroned two seconds later. "Hey Wufei."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Think I could meet your cousin? I wanna congratulate her."  
  
Wufei kept his eyes on stirring the two mugs of cocoa in front of him "I don't where she is. Last time I saw her was when she left to go to the Earth, about six years ago. I haven't spoken to her since"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Wufei continued. "Her parents felt that they would be safer from any potential wars between Earth and the space colonies." Why am I telling this to him? thought Wufei. "They were weak. They didn't believe that L5 colony was secure enough." He bowed his head. "They were right."  
  
Duo had absolutely no idea how to respond to that. He couldn't comfort the guy; it'd probably scar him for life if he thought that another person was felling sorry for him. And he couldn't make any wisecracks even if he'd wanted to, which of course, he didn't.   
  
Silence once again took over the kitchen, as Wufei and Duo drank their cocoa, with Duo adding more and more sugar to his mug whenever Wufei was busy staring at his own mug.  
  
"Um, Duo? Could you do me a favour?"  
  
Duo had a pretty good idea of what was coming. "Yeah?"  
  
"Don't tell anyone, not even the other guys what I just told you, all right?"  
  
"Sure, Wu-man."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Thank you. Now, how about that snack you promised?"  
  
Wufei looked indignant. "When did I ever promise you a snack?!"  
  
Duo raised both his hands. "Hey, whoa there! I was just kiddin' around." Sheesh.   
  
Suddenly, Wufei made a topic change. "You already know a bit about my cousin, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you this as well. Sometimes, I wonder if she'll ever come back one day, and then everything could be back the way it was. Things were always...interesting with her around. After that thing with the broccoli, Wai-ming just jumped at every chance to play pranks on anyone, especially me you could say. But then I always tell myself in the end that chances of me ever seeing her again are slim to none."  
  
Again Duo was a loss for words. How can you reply to someone who's reminiscing like this?  
  
~*~*~ (in the hallway) ~*~*~  
  
Lurking in the darkness of the hallway, one of the shadowy figures listening to the conversation in the kitchen by the doorway, spoke to the other shadowy figures. "Okay, now," the voice softly whispered. "Everyone knows they have to do, right?" All the hidden figures nodded simultaneously. "Good. Let's move out." The group dispersed.  
  
The shadowy figure that had spoken remained, looked back at two sitting at the kitchen table and chuckled silently, remembering what Wufei had just said. Think again, Wuffie.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dark Ice ~ See? Told ya it was short, but I guess it wasn't all that sweet, huh? Oh well...  
  
Quatre ~ (stage whisper) FYI: The authoress is on a low point in her mood swingishness.  
  
Trowa ~ Hey Dee? Think I can do it this time?  
  
Dark Ice ~ Yeah, sure, knock yourself out.  
  
Trowa ~ (gleeful grin) Thanks! (faces readers, grin disappears, very-serious-Trowa-classic-look takes its place) Please review, now that you've read this. I hope that you have enjoyed this piece. However, if you have not, then, I will repeat, please review, and tell Dark Ice what you think. 


End file.
